Sirius' Amazing Plan
by Anna-Cate
Summary: Sirius could never really fathom why James wanted Lily so much, maybe he liked the challenge, but she had been a challenge for him for too long now, and if Lily was what he wanted then Lily would be what he got.'


He Is What She Wants

'No WAY!' lily squealed. She had just received her Hogwarts letter and thought it appeared heavier than usual. She proceeded to turn the envelope upside down and empty the contents onto her lap as a shiny badge fell out into her palms, the words 'Head Girl' etched on the front.

Her parents had come running to investigate the commotion, hoping that their two daughters were not arguing again, only to see lily staring at a badge in her hand with a huge grin plastered across her face.

'I made Head Girl!' she practically screamed at them, jumping up and down on her bed and literally bursting with excitement.

Lily finally calmed down enough to read the letter that informed her of her duties this year, and was nearly asleep when she wondered who could possibly be head boy. She hoped it was Remus Lupin, a quiet and studious boy whom Lily got along with well. Shame about his choice of friends though. Thinking about it lily realised that he did miss quite a bit of school due to an incurable illness. Lily however decided it must be Remus; who else could it be?

*

Lily was standing between the barrier of platform 9 and 10 at kings cross Station. She bade her parent's goodbye, attempted to hug petunia who huffed and pointedly turned away from her sister, leaving Lily standing there with her arms outstretched and looking rather pathetic. Even though Lily would ever admit it, she was extremely hurt every time her sister shunned her or marked her as a freak. She gave her family a last smile as they left and turned to push her trolley through the barrier. But another trolley was pushed in front of hers blocking the way.

'Hey Evans! How was your summer?' Potter asked.

Lily scowled at him and shoved her trolley into his causing his owl to screech loudly at the disturbance and her cat to whine from inside her wicker basket.

'Move out of the way Potter' lily demanded.

'Lily, you really should be nicer to me you know, I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of each other this year' he told her beaming, and obviously rather pleased at this thought.

Lily stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise while pointing her finger down her throat.

James' smile seemed to slip as he saw this gesture, and lily suddenly felt sorry for what she had done until he continued.

'Lily, what would you say if I asked you out?' Lily would have been polite to anyone else, but this was James Potter, the arrogant bullying toerag! And this must be a new record. She wasn't even at school yet and Potter had already managed to ask her out.

'Nothing, I can't speak and laugh at the same time' she responded with a sickly sweet smile, aware that they were blocking the barrier, and a queue was beginning to build up. 'Now will you move out of the way, we're causing a traffic jam.'

'What's a teragik jam?' He asked.

'Just go through the barrier Potter!' Lily demanded.

'Whatever you say, love' he agreed with a smirk and reached out, grabbed her hand and dragged them threw the barrier together.

Lily was about to scold him for touching her, but she forgot as soon as she saw the platform. She couldn't help feeling amazed every time she saw the Hogwarts express. She stood there with her mouth slightly agape looking at the entrance to her real life: her life as a witch.

She walked slowly forward looking around for her friends or Remus to see if he was indeed Head Boy. She was distracted however, when Sirius Black: James' best friend and fellow marauder, walked past and wolf whistled when he saw James and Lily standing together. Lily scowled at him, and James just grinned.

'Finally getting somewhere with her, eh Prongs?' Sirius questioned, his eyebrows moving suggestively. Lily couldn't understand how Sirius had managed to come to this conclusion, it's not like her and James didn't talk to each other. I mean James couldn't continually ask her out and generally annoy her without talking to her. She felt something soft, warm, safe and altogether lovely squeeze her hand slightly, and was shocked when she looked down to see that James was still grasping her had. She quickly yanked her arm away, and blushed profoundly, her face slowly turning to the colour of her hair.

In a haze of embarrassment she grabbed her trolley and rushed of down the platform to where she could see Alice standing with her parents.

Alice is Lily's best friend and real sister. She had known her since they shared a boat together on the trip across the lake on their first day at Hogwarts, and when they had both been sorted into the same house they became instant friends. She smiled when she caught sight of Lily and they both sprang in to gossip about their summers.

*

James stared longingly after her, before rounding on Sirius who he blamed for ruining the perfect moment.

'What did you have to do that for!' an angry James demanded. 'She was happily holding my hand for the first time EVER, and then you had to ruin it all!' James fumed at his so-called best friend.

'Well how was I supposed to know that you two hadn't just been making out around the corner, and Lily had finally come to her senses and agreed to go out with you?' Sirius asked jokingly. James however was not amused.

'Because it was Lily!' he shouted before his face fell into a mask of pain. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe I am just an arrogant, bullying toerag' James muttered more to himself than Sirius.

'What!' Sirius practically bellowed. 'Do not tell me that you actually think she is right? Come on. If that girl doesn't want you that's her problem! You're brilliant just the way you are. You have every single girl in the school hanging off of you and you're bothered about one girl? Are you insane? Enjoy it while you can!' Typical Sirius, bouncing from one girl to the next, not bothering about relationships, just out to have fun.

'But I don't want anyone else, I want her' James whined. 'And I was so good last year, but she didn't even notice that I had changed.' James couldn't understand what more he could do to make her like him. He had already given up all his favourite pass times: hexing Snivellus, pranking unsuspecting first years and teasing Slytherins. Of course he hadn't been able to give up asking Lily out at every opportunity, how else would he ever get her to go out with him?

James' face was completely hopeless. Sirius was furious. How dare Evans be so cruel to James? He was a nice person with a good heart, and she wouldn't even give him a chance! Well that was about to change.

'I have a feeling you'll get a chance to show her the real you pretty soon' Sirius told James menacingly. He didn't look too convinced and was too upset to detect the underlying anger in Sirius' voice.

Sirius could never really fathom why James wanted Lily so much, maybe he liked the challenge, but she had been a challenge for him for too long now, and if Lily was what he wanted then Lily would be what he got.

James watched as Sirius' anger evaporated and a smirk began to spread across his lips, his eyes glinting like they did when he had thought of an amazing prank.

Oh no, James thought, shaking his head.

A/n: Hey guys! This is my first time writing fanfiction so any reviews, good or bad, would be really helpful. If you can point out where I go wrong, or if you have any ideas for future chapters that would be great 

Thanks, Anna x


End file.
